magical_steampunkfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of Portugal
The Republic of Portugal is a Victorian Power Nation located in west Europe, it is an ally of the United States. Membership Leadership * Americo Tomas - President * Marcelo Caerano - Prime Minister * António de Spínola - Premier * Mswati III - King of the Puppet State of Swaziland Line of Sucession of the Swazi Throne (Puppet Government) This is a complex fictional line of succession from the many wives of the King of Swaziland *''Inkhosikati'' (Queen) LaMatsebula—Ritual wife. Has a degree in Psychology. **Son: HRH Prince Sicalo **Son: Prince Maveletiveni *''Inkhosikati'' LaMotsa—Ritual wife. United Nations Development Programme (UNDP) Goodwill Ambassador since 1996.[5] **Son: Prince Majahonkhe (1991) #sired the King's first grandchild, a daughter **Son: Prince Lusuku **Son: Prince Sinawonkhe **Son: Prince Buhlebenkhosi (1997) + Unknown Portugese wife (b. 1997) *1986 Inkhosikati'' LaMbikiza'—(born 16 June 1969 as '''Sibonelo Mngomezulu') Daughter of Percy Mngomezulu; an advocate, received an LLB from UNISA in 2001 and a graphic design degree from Limkokwing University in 2017. LaMbikiza is involved in the Swazi Royal Initiative to Combat AIDS (RICA). The initiative involves the recording of songs by Swazi, South African and international artists and the proceeds of the sales are allocated to programmes aimed at helping people affected by AIDS.[7] **Daughter: Princess Sikhanyiso Dlamini (1987) **Son: Prince Lindani Dlamini" (1989) + Married a Japanese woman (b. 1989), Sired 3 sons **Son: Prince Makhosini "Omari" Dlamini (birthed in 1991 by Phindiwe Rita Dlamini, placed under the guardianship of LaMbikiza in 2006), sired 3 daughters with a Japanese woman born in 1991 *''Inkhosikati'' LaNgangaza —(born 25 December 1970 as Carol Dlamini) Patron of world organisation "Hospice at Home" previously headed by Diana, Princess of Wales. **Daughter: Princess Temaswati Dlamini (1988) **Daughter: Princess Tiyandza Dlamini (1992) **Daughter: Princess Tebukhosi Dlamini (1994) **Daughter: Princess Mazwezulu Dlamini ''(2012) *'Putsoana Hwala'—(born 15 November 1974) She left the king on June 24, 2004 and moved to South Africa.[8] **Son: ''Prince Bandzile (1990) + Married a Chinese woman born in 1990, they sired 6 sons **Daughter: Princess Sibahle (1996) *'Delisa Magwaza'—(born 1974 ??) She also left the king in 2004, after having an affair.[8] She married a South African businessman, with whom she has a child.[4] **Daughter: Princess Temtsimba Dlamini (1992) #first of the King's children to get married. She had a shotgun wedding on 22 July 2017 at Ludzidzini Royal Residence to a jeweller named Michael Schofield and sired the King's third grandchild, a girl named Tiyabusa 2 months later#[citation needed] **Daughter: Princess Sakhizwe Dlamini (1999) *August 2000 Inkhosikati LaMasango—(born July 1981 as Senteni Masango committed suicide on 6 April 2018) At the time of her death she had been at her sister's funeral a week earlier apparently without the king's consent. [9] She was a painter. **Daughter: Princess Sentelweyinhosi (2000) **Daughter: Princess Sibusezweni (2003) *December 1998 Inkhosikati LaGija—(born Angel Dlamini). In May 2012 she left the royal compound.[10] **Daughter: Princess Yenziwe (2003) *June 2002 Inkhosikati LaMagongo—(born 1 March 1985 as Nontsetselo Magongo) Niece of Chief Mlobokazana Fakudze, Chief at Mgazini. **Son: Prince Mcwasho (2002) + Married High School Girlfriend *November 2002 Inkhosikati LaMahlangu—(born 1984 as Zena Soraya Mahlangu) (see LaMahlangu controversy) **Son: Prince Saziwangaye (2004) *May 2005 Inkhosikati LaNtentesa (born 1981 as Noliqhwa Ayanda Ntentesa), betrothed November 2002, married in a traditional function held at Ludzidzini Royal Residence May 26 2005 [11] Graduated from the Institute of Development Management in 2017. **Daughter: Princess Sabusiswa Dlamini (2012) *June 2005 Inkhosikati LaDube (born 8 February 1988 as Nothando Dube) a Miss Teen Swaziland finalist at age 16, chosen at the Umhlanga on August 30, 2004 while she was a grade 9 pupil at Mater Dolorosa High School. She met the king at the birthday party of one of his children before she participated in the Miss Swaziland Teen beauty pageant. Her father is South African, from Barberton. Married June 11, 2005.[11] She had an affair with Ndumiso Mamba.[12] In mid-November 2011, she was ordered to "pack and leave" after she pepper-sprayed a guard.[13] **Daughter: Princess Makhosothando (2005) **Son: Prince Betive (2007) **Daughter: Princess Mahlemalangeni (2009)[12] *April 14, 2007 '''''Inkhosikati LaNkambule (born 15 February 1988 as Phindile Nkambule), chosen at the Umhlanga in 2005 at age 17.[14] **Daughter: Princess Buhlebetive (2007) **Daughter: Princess Nikudumo Dlamini (2009) **Daughter: Princess Mphilwenhle Dlamini (2012) **Son: Mehluli Dlamini *August 30, 2014 Inkhosikati LaFogiyane (born 7 January 1995 as Sindiswa Dlamini), she was a beauty pageant contestant. She graduated from Mbabane's St. Francis High School in 2012 and was a finalist in the Miss Cultural Heritage beauty pageant. She was introduced at the Reed Dance in Shiselweni on 13 September 2013.[3] She became an Inkhosikati on August 30, 2014.[15] **Daughter: "Princess Ntsandvweni" (2015) **Daughter :"Princess" (2017) Military *Silvano Alves Ribeiro - Minister of Defense *Francisco da Costa Gomes - Chief of the General Staff *Jamie Silverio Marques - Warlord of the Army *Diogo Neto - Marshall of the Air Force *José Baptista Pinheiro de Azevedo - Admiral of the Navy *Unknown Portugese Troopers Citizens *Unknown Lenabonese Student of a University Category:Victorian Powers Category:Nations